tycoon_onlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Game history - United States Round 21
(See Game history for a complete list of rounds played.) Round dates: 9 Jun 2013 - 18 Aug 2013 Changes this round View the complete list of all US Updates or Sweden Updates *Goods starting prices are now randomized: - 1st level goods = old default price + random (0 to 5) - 2nd & 3rd level goods = 2 * lower level price + random (8 to 12) * Company value earned from transporting goods is reduced by 50%. * Previous records for cv earned by vehicles have been reduced by 50% to prevent those records from becoming unbeatable. * Doubled the s-points earned from selling shares on the market which have increased in value since they were purchased. 1 point per i$100 increase, instead of 1 point per i$200 increase. * Bugfix: Share price increases from winning an award are now included in the share price history for that day. * Reorganized and updated the main staff page showing your employees: - Now includes reliability and salary percent for your employees. - Added ability to sort by multiple columns and by ascending or descending. - Goldmembers now have an easier way to move staff around or retrain them. - Goldmembers have the option to see all their staff's stats on the same page. *You can now change your player name for FREE during the week before a new round starts. * Players who finish in the top 25 c-rank or s-rank will have their name permanently added to the list of available employee names IF it is a real first or last name (including proper capitalization). Updated July 31st, 2013 *On the Factory details pages, factory production "last hour" will now show 0 WHEN production was halted due to a full warehouse. Previously it displayed data from the last productive hour. *On the Staff page, the gray-white background behind the employee names was only being displayed in white since this round started. *On the Staff page for goldmembers, vehicles with an absent employee are no longer displayed in the list of jobs to move employees into. *On the main non-logged in page with the TO guy image, the 404 'page not found' links have been fixed for: Contact us and more info. These were caused by an old unused domain name they have recently allowed to expire. *The secretary message for shop upgrades had a bad link, now fixed. *Started saving everyone's personal records so there will be data from this round when we launch the upgrade for "personal records" next round. *Moved the 23:50 records script to be ran after the "server is busy" page is removed. Updated August 1st, 2013 *The "server is busy" page encountered by non-gm's has been reduced to 15 seconds instead of the previous 30 seconds. We have also removed the +30 second time penalty from trying to load a page too soon. *The section regarding "you do not have goldmembership" on the main page will only be displayed once per day while the round is in progress, only once during the week off in-between rounds, and will never be shown to new players who have registered in the previous 7 days. Records this round Italics indicate an all-time record at the time it was set. The record may have been passed in later rounds. C-rank Leaderboard S-rank Leaderboard Category: Game history